Agradecido con la vida
by blue kirito
Summary: El amor a veces se presenta de forma bizarra pero cuando un deseo es fuerte, los sueños se hacen realidad. Mpreg.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El amor a veces se presenta de forma bizarra pero cuando un deseo es fuerte, los sueños se hacen realidad. Mpreg.**

 **Aladdin x Alibaba**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Agradecido con la vida.**

 **.**

Un pollito bastante amarillo da vueltas de aquí para allá. Sus días son sencillos, come y duerme. Bueno, a veces Kassim, un guajolote y amigo suyo casi hermano le tira en la tierra por el simple placer de fastidiarle y quizá que madure. Que logre entender que no siempre se tiene todo, que hay que trabajar para conseguir lo que se necesita.

Todos en el corral se reúnen en círculo cuando escuchan el cantar de Titus, acompañado de uno que otro gallo y no precisamente de los que tienen plumas, ah bendita pubertad. Aparece ante ellos con una gran canasta en la que mete la mano para lanzar semillas a diestra y siniestra. Con tal ímpetu que deja inconciente al pobre cerdito morado, que incluso da vueltas sobre su eje con cada nuevo ataque que parece intencional.

-¡Por dios Titus los vas a matar!-un moreno que recién llega.

-No seas exagerado estúpido Sphintus.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Sinbad se desmayó otra vez!

-En mi defensa no lo vi.

-Claro. Actividades como esta no se te dan. Mejor ve a desayunar con Marga. Del resto me encargo.

-¡Genial!-escapó.

-¡Si es más tu hambre no ayudes en primer lugar!-furioso-Ah chicos, lo siento. No es una mala persona pero tiene un terrible orden en cuanto a prioridades se refiere.

Terminó de esparcir los granos y cogió entre sus manos al pollito, retirando cuidadosamente las manchas de polvo.

-Mira nada más como estas. ¿Volvieron a molestarte? Aún si es a modo de juego debes poner un alto. ¿Qué harás si te consigues una linda novia? No puedes ir por la vida con esa apariencia.

El animalito agitó las alas de forma entusiasta sacándole una sonrisa al veterinario.

-Vendré más al rato. Si no me voy ahora Titus arrasará con las provisiones del mes.

Escapó tan rápido como llegó.

Sinbad volvió en sí poco después, por desgracia los otros no dejaron ni la sombra. Eso de vivir en condiciones tan precarias no es placentero. Empieza a considerar la fundación de su propio país. Uno con sistema independiente y del cual sea rey, en una de esas le pide al hámster Jafar que sea su visir, bueno le preguntará en cuanto deje de rascarse con las patas.

-Piu piu piu.

El ave dorada le extiende un poco de alimento que guardó bajo su ala. Siempre tan considerado, detalles como ese conquistan su corazón de a poco pero tiene orgullo. Sonríe con la gracia del apuesto y elegante puerco que es y niega para decir algo sumamente relevante.

-Oing oing.

Como toda la vida Alibaba no tiene ni la menor idea de que le dijo, la barrera del idioma. Pero supone que le ha rechazado porque se va a una esquina y se echa como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

« _-No logro entenderlo._ »

El pollito volvia con el grupo cuando otra pollita de un inexplicable color rojizo llamó su atención.

-Alibaba-san.

-¿Qué ocurre Morgiana?

-No puedes continuar así.

-¿De que hablas?

-Permites que todos coman antes que tu. Si no te cuidas te debilitaras, enfermaras y con el tiempo morirás. Dudo que quieras asustar a los encargados.

-Lo sé pero estoy bien.

-Todo en este mundo tiene límite, tu resistencia también.

Se alejó molesta, él hizo lo propio en la dirección contraria.

« _-Soy consiente pero no me arrepiento, quiero hacer lo que esté a mi alcance, así sea muy pequeño. ¿Es un ideal estúpido?_ »

El sonido de alguien rascando el suelo llamó su atención. Se aventuró hasta encontrar una bolita azul muy esponjosa.

« _-¿Qué es?_ »

Picado en su curiosidad extendió el ala hasta tocarle. Pronto unos zafiros le miraron sorprendiendo.

-Ha sido muy grosero onisan.

-¿Eh? ¿Por?

-Tocaste mi trasero.

-¡Perdón! Es que nunca vi a alguien como tu...¿qué eres?

-Mmm-pensativo-una onesan me llamo conejo.

-Oh, es la primera vez que veo uno.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, por aquí no son muy comunes. Es increíble, incluso te entiendo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Oh guardo comida. Soy un viajero, por lo tanto es bueno tener provisiones.

-Co-mida...

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, hace poco nos alimentaron.

« _-Pero no pillé mucho_.»

El conejo se dió la vuelta y volvió al poco con una gran hoja de lechuga en la boquita que ofreció al pollo.

-Te la regalo. Tengo más.

-Ah yo-avergonzado-agradezco el gesto pero lo cierto es que no pruebo cosas como estas. Podría sentarme mal.

-Oh-desilusionado-¿Y qué si puedes ingerir?

-Mmm normalmente nos dan semillas, maíz y bueno gusanos. Son muy ricos y nutritivos.

-¿Gu-sanos?

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No. ¿Me esperas un momento?

-No es necesario. Estoy bien, enserio.

-Je je je eres un mentiroso onisan. Tiene rato que tu estómago chilla.

-¿Lo hace?

-No. Pero me has dado la razón.

-Ungh...

El conejo se llevó la hoja de lechuga y volvió cinco minutos más tarde con un montón de gusanos en ella y completamente embarrado de lodo.

-¿Estás bien?-el mayor.

-Solo me ensucié un poco. Y...me tragué un par al sacarlos...no son de mi agrado-casi llorando.

-Llegaste tan lejos por alguien que no conoces.

-Bueno, tenías problemas. No me parece que seas malo, es suficiente para mi-sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

-Si. Mucho gusto soy Alibaba.

-Y yo Aladdin.

Ese día iniciaron una linda relación.

...

El tiempo siguió su curso. Durante año y medio uno se volvió la sombra del otro, inseparables. Al punto de convertirse en novios y fué ahí donde comenzaron los problemas. Cada que Aladdin abrazaba a su pareja le arañaba la espalda, cuando el otro quería besarle picoteaba su ojo sin querer. Y al final se quedaban frustrados, sobre todo el ave.

-No te preocupes Alibaba-kun, estar a tu lado ya es más de lo que pude imaginar.

-¿Y si te aburres de mi? La mayoría en la granja parece tener interés en ti.

-Pero para mi solo existes tu.

-Oh Aladdin.

Un año más pasó, en el que el pollito rogaba en silencio una y otra vez por una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera de acercarse un poco al gran amor de su vida.

-Mmm...

Dió varias vueltas en el suelo cuando el frío invadió cada centímetro de su ser.

-¡Achú!

Se reincorporó e intentó cubrir con sus alas cuando cayó en cuenta de que no tenía y su cuerpo no le era ni remotamente familiar. Le invadió el pánico.

-¡WAAAAAAAAH!

El alarido despertó a su pareja. Ambos se contemplaron sorprendiendos.

-¿A-Alibaba-kun?

-A-A-¡¿ALADDIN?!

-¿Eh? Si, soy yo.

El mayor se ruborizó. Los humanos siempre le parecieron hermosos pero lo que tiene adelante suyo va más allá, mucho más. Le mira embobado y traga sonoramente, lo que hizo sonreír al otro y oh dios con eso casi le envió al otro mundo.

-¿Qué nos pasó?-emitió al fin.

-No lo sé.

Ponto Titus y Sphintus que escucharon el grito llegaron, sin que la pareja pudiera hacer algo para huir. El de cabello azul se colocó adelante de Alibaba para protegerle.

-¡Genial! ¡Volvió a pasar!-Titus.

-¿Eh?-el ex conejo y el ex pollito a la vez.

-Está granja esta embrujada.

-No lo digas así. Prefiero pensar que tiene magia poderosa.

-Como sea. Antes ocurrió algo así. El estúpido y yo éramos un ganso y un pato. Por eso nos quedamos para cuidar del lugar.

-¿Y Marga-chan?

-Siempre fué humana. Sus padres eran los dueños originales pero bueno...murieron hace años por una enfermedad. Quizá es su deseo de protegerla lo que nos dio semejante oportunidad. Para que no se quedara sola. Bueno, deben darse una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa. descubrirán que las cosas son algo distintas y así podrían enfermar. Ya nos conocen, soy Titus él Sphintus.

-Yo Alibaba y él Aladdin.

-¡Y somos novios!

-¡Que genial! ¡Bienvenidos a su nueva vida!

-Gracias-al unísono.

...

La pareja se acostumbró rápidamente a la rutina. Ellos se encargaban de los animalitos, lo que el veterinario agradeció con el alma puesto que el número de heridos llegó a cero. Ellos si saben como realizar sus deberes con delicadeza. El hogar también se llenó de mucha alegría, risas y pláticas animadas a cada rato. Por las noches dormían en la misma habitación y por las mañanas de vuelta a sus obligaciones. Pasado un mes sucedió algo raro. Aladdin lucía distraído y sus mejillas estaban coloradas con intensidad, como si tuviese fiebre.

-¿Estás enfermo?

Le preguntó el novio pero le sonrieron y dieron una negativa. No dijo más para no hostigarlo pero por la noche, al estar a solas no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

-¡Somos un equipo! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Si algo ocurre tienes que confiar!

-Lo hago pero no sé si estés listo-articulo algo incómodo.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno. Nos convertimos en humanos pero nuestra verdadera naturaleza aún está presente y...estoy en celo-se sonrojó.

-Ah e-eso significa que...-nervioso.

-Quiero hacer el amor.

-Mmm...entiendo y, p-pero.

-No te preocupes. No pretendo obligarte a nada. Ya pasará.

-Pero debe ser muy difícil para ti.

-Algo no lo niego-sonrió-por fortuna no es eterno.

-Nos conocemos hace mucho, ¿cierto? E-estoy listo pero...¿podrías ser cuidadoso? Tengo un poco de miedo.

-Je je je, yo también.

Se acercaron, Aladdin tomó al mayor de la cintura y unió sus labios en un delicado contacto. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, estas tomaron la forma de sutiles roces, como si los realizara el mismísimo viento. Alibaba siente su piel quemar, se incendia por dentro. Los dígitos ajenos hacen maravillas sobre el terciopelo. Las terminales nerviosas llegan al límite y más. Aladdin le despoja de la ropa, le recorre entero con los labios o las manos, le prepara y finalmente se desplaza en su interior con fuerza y ternura. Sus movimientos provocan que Alibaba vaya de un lado a otro del lecho. El rubio se aferra con fuerza a los hombros, las lágrimas escapan de sus orbes, las que el otro bebe para embriagarse de alegría. Se funden en un solo ente.

-Mmm A-Aladdin...

-Alibaba-kun~...

El mencionado es invadido hasta el fondo de su alma y pronto una calidez nunca antes experimentada llena su interior.

-¡Ah~!

Se desplomó y fué tomado en un abrazo protector una vez el de ojos zafiro salió de él, este le dedicó la más maravillosa sonrisa, entrelazaron las manos y se contemplaron en silencio hasta que el sueño llegó a ellos. Las palabras están de más cuando sus orbes brillan como nunca y sus labios se curvan con tanta devoción.

...

Tres meses después.

Los chicos hicieron el amor una que otra vez, sobre todo durante la época de celo del "conejito", fuera de ello estaban bien con solo platicar o tomarse de la mano. Incluso los besos eran escasos porque si no terminaba avergonzado uno casi se infartaba el otro. Pero hoy, mientras Alibaba barría el corral sufrió un fuerte mareo, por fortuna Aladdin logró atraparle antes de caer. Le cargó para pedirle a Sphintus le revisara y ahora esperan el diagnóstico. El moreno rasca su nuca nervioso.

-Que raro...tal vez se debe a la especie.

-¿Me voy a morir?

-No. Tu salud es perfecta pero...

-¿S-si?

-Estás embarazado.

-¡¿Que estoy qué?! ¡Oh por dios!

Se levantó de golpe y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Pero su novio le cogió de la cintura y alzó en el aire.

-¡Vamos a ser papás Alibaba-kun!

-Voy a tener...un hijo...¡contigo!

-¡Si!

-¡Contigo!

-¡Si!

-¡Ja ja ja que alegría!-al tiempo.

-Supongo que se debe al animalito que era antes de convertirse en humano.

-¡Era un pollo no una gallina!

-Detalles más o menos no es para que te alteres.

...

La gestación fué sencilla para la "madre" puesto que parecía que Aladdin le había robado todos y cada uno de los síntomas. Y sin embargo no se quejó una sola vez, los experimentaba con tal virilidad, ofreciendo una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que robó su corazón de nueva cuenta.

Llegó el día del parto y entonces si que las contracciones aparecieron con ahínco. Sphintus se prepara para recibir al bebé, Alibaba puja con desesperación y Aladdin le infunde coraje al sostener la mano.

Cuando salió el primero el cuarteto, incluido Titus que la hace de asistente sonrien, cuando lo hace el segundo lo hacen aún más al igual que con el tercero, cuando llega el turno del cuarto y quinto palidecen.

-¡Ay por dios santo! ¡¿Cuántos son?!

El sexto y séptimo fueron motivo de preocupación, el octavo y noveno de terror, especialmente porque el rubio estaba al borde del colapso, como no se acabará rápido el asunto se iba a desmayar. Fué entonces que salió el décimo y último, con un gran suspiro de alivio comunitario. Y entonces si que alguien se fué al piso por la emoción.

-¡Aladdin!-el veterinario.

-E-estoy bien...-apoyado sobre su tasero-Diez hijos-las lágrimas corrieron libres por las mejillas-Gracias Alibaba-kun. Muchas gracias por tan maravillosa y numerosa familia.

-Je je je pero debemos ah cuidarnos más de ahora en adelante. Duele mucho parir a tantos bebés ja ja ay ay...

-¿Te arrepientes de haber echo el amor conmigo?

-¡Jamás!

Aladdin se puso en pie y le tomó del mentón para besar sus labios.

-Eres muy hermoso Alibaba-kun.

Este se ruborizó con intensidad para quedarse dormido por el esfuerzo. Solo entonces el llanto de todos los infantes se hizo presente. El padre cogió a seis, Titus y Sphintus dos cada uno. Será una dura batalla para atenderlos a todos, más si se considera a los habitantes de la granja. Pero al menos Aladdin jamás se sintió más agradecido con la vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Uh esta pareja también tiene un buen que la hice (con Alibaba de uke) pero Aladdin es el seme más confiable y protector del mundo! que no? XD. Los amo! Viva magi!**


End file.
